There Goes That Future
by m.t.dog
Summary: Christopher Chant had always been sure that he and Millie were meant to be together...that is, until he overheard a maid leaving Conrad a love note, and jealousy reared its ugly head. Christopher/Conrad, slash, male/male. Set right after Conrad's Fate.


Disclaimer: Hah, you really think that someone like me could create the wonderful characters and storyline that Diana Wynne Jones makes? Psh, yeah right, I wish I owed them!

A/N: My first Christopher/Conrad story…I hope you all enjoy! Oh, and once again, this is SLASH, as in MALE/MALE, and if you have a problem with it, I suggest that you leave right now. Oh, one more note; in this story, the boys are the same age, which is around 16 years old…I wasn't really sure what their age differences was, nor how old they are, so I made them so that their ages fit better with the content of the story. Now, I present to you our feature presentation!!!

Christopher Chant had always been sure that he and Millie were going to end up together. It just made the most sense. They'd been friends since childhood, he'd brought her to his world where she could go to school like a normal girl, and she was one of the few ones who could make Christopher feel guilty about _something_ (and sometimes he wasn't even sure what) without even trying. Yes, it had always seemed to him that he and Millie shared a special bond, one that would hold them through thick and thin, one that would eventually lead down to marriage, and possibly children. It was the one thing that he thought that he could always rely on, the one thing that he could fall back on should he need to, because he had always believed that that bond was totally unbreakable, even when it went against the hardest of pressures. As it turns out…he was wrong.

It all started to fall apart a few days after Conrad, Millie, and himself had returned to Chrestomanci Castle after their little adventure in the Stallary Mansion. Conrad was greeted warmly by all of the maids, gardeners, butlers….everyone seemed to immediately adore him, which Christopher was secretly very pleased about as it wouldn't do to have his newest friend unhappy and lonely. Yes, Conrad fell into place at the Castle so quickly that it was like there had always been a spot for him, just waiting for the day he arrived so that it could be filled. He was an excellent student, quickly catching up, then passing everyone else in their class, he helped out with the cleaning and cooking, saying that he had gotten so used to doing it at Stallery that it'd feel strange to just completely stop, he was quite good at the cricket, though he claimed that his world didn't have such a game….by the end of his first week at Crestomanci Castle, Conrad was very popular with the younger maids, always finding little sweets and toys in his room after it had been cleaned, which he thought was completely normal, though Christopher and the rest of the kids knew that it wasn't.

In the end, it was one of those younger maids that ruined his carefully thought out plan of him and Millie running away someday, and living the rest of their lives together. He had been walking down the hall, when, just as he passed Conrad's room, he heard a short, high pitched giggle, a shush, and then some furious whispering. Curious, Christopher cast an invisibility spell of himself, and slipped in the room just in time to see a very pretty maid stick a bar of chocolate onto Conrad's pillow, with a note right next to it.

"Oh my goodness, Mary, I can't believe that you're really going to leave that here!" a short, dark haired maid whispered, looking awed at her friend's daring.

"I can't help it Elizabeth…I love Conrad, and I think that he should know that I believe that he's the sweetest, nicest, more attractive boy that I've ever met, and this note is best way to let him know!" Mary whispered back, looking nervous but determined. She looked one last time at the note sitting innocently on Conrad's pillow before visibly stealing herself and walking out the room, Elizabeth right at her heels.

As soon as the two sets of footsteps could no longer be heard, Christopher took the invisibility spell off of himself, and stood there, feeling absolutely stupefied. He had had no idea that the maids' infatuation with Conrad had grown so much that they had started leaving love notes for him. As he thought that, a strange feeling erupted inside his chest, one that told him to destroy the note, to not let Conrad out of his sight until he was sure that no one was going to take him away from Christopher, because Conrad was _his_, and nothing could change that. Christopher blindly followed what the feeling had told him to do, and destroyed the note, though he was a little confused about what the feeling was talking about. Surly the feeling meant that Millie was his, that Millie was the one he had to watch out for…yes, that'd what it had to have meant, because Millie and he were meant to be together, he just knew it. With this knowledge firmly in tact, Christopher took one last look at the ashes that used to be the maid's love note before stalking out of the room….and right into Conrad.

"Oh, hello Christopher!" Conrad smiled up at him, his clear blue eyes sparkling happily. "What are you doing all the way over here? Your wing is on the other side of the castle."

Christopher, instead of answering, just stood there, a stunned look on his handsome face. Never before had he felt such a wave longing, such a want to kiss, hold, and protect a person then he did at that very moment, looking down into Conrad's innocent eyes, framed by a small, attractive face. Shaking off the feeling for a second, Christopher looked wildly around for Millie, sure that the feeling was happening inside his chest because she was near, but no, the wing was totally and completely deserted except for the two of them.

"Christopher…are you all right? You're acting stranger then usual…" Conrad murmured, stepping closer to Christopher to get a better look at him, so close that he could feel the heat emitting off of the lithe boy in front of him, and his body gave an involuntarily shiver of pleasure at the feeling.

"_Oh no, oh no! What's happening to me! I'm supposed to love Millie, not Conrad…I even planned it all out! Surely there's some mistake, surely…"_ Christopher's thoughts trailed off when suddenly, Conrad's warm, small hand was pressed against his forehead, checking to see if a fever was accounting for Christopher's odd behavior. Christopher's eyes shot wide open at the spark that shot through him at the contact, and, unbelievingly, he glanced down at the boy in front of him. Conrad had his eyes closed in concentration, his cheeks were flushed a happy pink, his chocolate brown hair was wind blown and in complete disarray…and Christopher was sure that he had never seen anything as striking as Conrad was at that moment.

"Well…you don't seem to be running a fever…does your stomach hurt? Do you feel tired?" Conrad questioned, opening his eyes in order to stare right into Christopher's green ones that were shining with want, and maybe, just maybe, a little bit of love.

Instead of answering, Christopher finally gave into the feelings that had been slowly and steadily growing inside of him, stooped slightly down, and placed his soft, slightly chapped lips right onto Conrad's. The effect was immediate; sparks coursed through Christopher, making him shiver and let out small little whimpers that he would later say never happened. He grabbed Conrad's thin shoulder's and gently pulled him closer until their bodies were flushed together, and still, it wasn't enough, it would never be enough. Finally, when oxygen became a necessity, Christopher pulled away, but only enough to be able gaze into Conrad's eyes that were wide with shock.

"What….Christopher, what was that?" Conrad's voice was breathless and soft, and Christopher was tempted to kiss him again. However, he managed to hold the feeling off, determined to explain to Conrad what he done.

"That, my dear Conrad, was a kiss…and I'd very much like to be allowed to kiss you again," Christopher stated matter-of-factly, though he did note that opposed to Conrad's breathless voice, his had gotten deeper with want. Conrad gazed at Christopher as if trying to see if he was serious, and finally, he relaxed, and gave Christopher a small smile and a nod. A smile lighted up Christopher's face as he once again swooped down and claimed Conrad's full lips in another kiss, this one more passionate and wild then the other.

"_Well, there goes my future with Millie,"_ Christopher thought to himself as gently licked Conrad's lips, asking, begging, pleading for entrance, which was immediately granted, _"but really, a future with Conrad in it seems so much better."_

A/N: Well, there you have it….my first Diana Wynne Jones and Christopher/Conrad story….I know it wasn't very good, but I'd LOVE it if you were to review anyway. I tried my hardest, and I'd really like to know what you guys thought about it. So, please review! (just no flames please.) Later!


End file.
